There Is No Love Here
by ManicMidnight13
Summary: Shadow has been captured by G.U.N and is undergoing the worst pain he has ever felt. Is this the end of our dark hero? **Inspired by Simple Plan - No Love & Three Days Grace - Time Of Dying** ON HOLD.
1. Beginning: Capture

**Hey guy's here's my second story :) It will consist of three chapters, beginning, middle and end, and is mainly focused on Shadow :) Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense :P if it doesn't then i will write a small chapter explaining it :) well enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic. All characters, objects and locations belong to their rightful and respected owners. SEGA (c)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beginning: How it happened<strong>

Nightfall and the winds had picked up over the vast desert sands. Any sign of life was scarce for miles around and vegetation was limited. In the desert, it was rare for sounds to be heard as it was completely uninhabited. A single dirt road lay in the middle of two sand dunes; the sound of engines and four wheels approaching at average speed. A grey, four wheel van with silver plating on the front, back and sides slowly made its way down the dusty road carrying its precious cargo. Two men dressed in G.U.N uniforms sat in the front of the van in complete silence. In the back, were four more men, all dressed in the same uniform. Each one had the same expression. Serious. In between two of the men, sat a very quiet figure. His jet black fur contrasted with red streaks that lined his quills, arms and legs. His eyes were closed and his head was down. His hands sat neatly on his lap as it was revealed that his wrists were bound together with strong shackles. His legs were in a similar situation, but the shackles that were present there were a different colour, gesturing that they were a different strength, probably stronger. The black hedgehog opened his eyes, revealing his ruby irises. He stared down at the shackles on his wrists and let out a silent sigh. Today had been harsh to the young hedgehog. He looked up at the moon and reminisced on the happenings earlier that day...

_***Flashback***_

"_Don't let them get away!" screeched a soldier._

"_Don't stop Shadow, get Maria to safety!" _

_Shadow listened to what Gerald Robotnik said and continued his run down the long, grey corridor, with Maria's hand in his. The duo ran into a room that contained __cryogenic tubes. Frantically searching the room for a hiding place, Shadow ears perked up when he heard loud knocking on the door. He pulled Maria behind him and backed up to the middle of the room. Taking a fighting stance, the black and crimson hedgehog was ready to fight anyone that dared enter the room. Little did he know, Maria had snuck out from behind him and had made her way to the control panel. A cryogenic tube came down over Shadow and he put his hands on the glass, staring at Maria. The door exploded and a G.U.N soldier burst in, gun in hand, pointing it directly at Maria. The young girl had her hands on the leaver that if pulled would eject Shadow from the space colony and send him down to Earth._

"_Get away from there!" the solider yelled._

_Maria tightened her grip on the leaver and the soldier lifted his gun higher._

"_Shadow, I beg of you, give them a chance, to be happy" Maria pulled the leaver and the soldier opened fire._

"_Maria!"_

"_Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow fell to Earth in the capsule. The impact with Earth caused him to black out for about an hour. He then woke up to the sound of a van approaching. The impact had knocked all of the energy out of him, and there was no way he could fight whatever was coming his way. He crawled out of the capsule just as the van arrived. Four G.U.N soldiers came running out of the back of the van and surrounded Shadow. The exhausted hedgehog dropped to his knees as two G.U.N soldiers came behind him. One of them grabbed Shadow by the scruff of the neck and lifted him off the ground. The other solider held his arms in front of him. The other two soldiers placed shackles on Shadow's wrists and ankles and then the four of them carried him to the van. Shadow didn't have the strength to fight back, not that he could. The van set off towards its final destination in the middle of the desert._

_***End Flashback***_

"Currently arriving, project: Shadow is in custody, prepare for entry" Said the soldier in the driver's seat.

The van entered the complex and stopped by two large double doors. The rear of the van was facing the double doors which soon opened to reveal four more G.U.N soldiers standing on either side of a tall, dark haired man stood in the middle. He wore a grey G.U.N jacket and black trousers. The expression on his face would be enough to kill a thousand people if looks could kill. The back doors of the van opened and the two soldiers nearest the door hopped out and saluted the dark haired man.

"You have brought me project: Shadow, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir" The soldier on the left replied formerly.

The two soldiers that were still in the van loaded their guns and ordered the black hedgehog to stand up. Shadow did as they said and stood up, just to be jabbed in the back with the barrel of a gun, gesturing for him to move forward. Shadow stepped out of the van and stood before the G.U.N commander. The commander stood over Shadow, glaring down at him as if he was some sort of insect that had to be squashed. Shadow glared back and clenched his fists.

"Ahh project: Shadow, what a pleasure it is to finally have you in my grasp"

Shadow let out a loud growl and flattened his ears.

"As soon as I get my strength back, you better kiss your sorry self good bye" The commander chuckled at this threat.

"Oh Shadow, I don't think threatening me is going to make your time here any less painful" He was handed a black box with several words on it that said:

G.U.N  
>Project: Shadow<p>

Item: Control Collar

Shadow couldn't see this as this was written on the top of the box and he was too short. The commander opened the box to reveal a gold ring that was a little smaller than his hand. He removed it from the box and gave the box back to one of the soldiers. He held it in front of Shadow and began to explain what it was.

"You will be wearing this at all times while you are here, try and take it off and you will receive a painful shock" The two soldiers behind the black hedgehog grabbed his arms to prevent him from moving while the commander put the collar tightly around Shadow's neck. The hedgehog shook the two soldiers off his arms and gave the commander a death glare.

"Let's see how much your powers contribute to your strength. Take him to the testing centre"

Shadow was forcefully shoved down the corridor towards the testing centre. Once they reached it, the two G.U.N soldiers pushed Shadow into the room and removed his shackles. The black hedgehog still didn't have the will to fight back as he was still weakened from the impact. The room was the size of a tennis court and was completely white. There were no windows or much of anything in the room. Above the door was a viewing window where the commander stood smirking.

"Begin the test, send in the robots"  
>At the end of room, a large door opened and about twenty robots came pouring in. They soon had the exhausted hedgehog surrounded; their arms extended, ready to fill Shadow full of holes. Shadow looked around him, trying to find any exit. Nothing. Before Shadow could look back the robots started firing. The dark hedgehog leaped into air and started hoping from robot to robot. He tried punching through the robots, but he was too weak. The sliver robot soon threw him off and he went skidding across the floor. Shadow didn't have time to recover before the robot picked him up again and threw him against the back wall. The hedgehog dropped to the floor and groaned. If the wall had caved in upon impact, it would have hurt less, but it didn't. Shadow slowly got to his feet and propped himself up against the wall. He saw the robots fist coming towards him and before it could make impact with his face, he grabbed it. Using what strength he had left, and with help from the wall, he pushed the robots arm back and pushed it to the ground. Shadow made a run for it, but quickly discovered that he was slower than usual. <em>Of course, the control collar. Dammit! <em>A red coloured robot turned to face Shadow and raised his left arm. A rope shot out from the end and the black and crimson hedgehog was too slow to dodge it. The rope coiled itself around Shadow's arms and torso and caused the hedgehog to fall flat on his face. The robot began contracting the rope, bringing the bound hedgehog along with it. Shadow struggled to get free, but with limited power it was almost impossible. Before he knew it the robots foot was being pressed forcefully against his head. Shadow fell limp and closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end. But the end didn't come. The pressure left his head and the sound of metal could be heard exiting the room. The rope unravelled from his arms as he lay on the cold metallic floor. He opened his eyes slightly to see the commander walking towards him. He stopped in front of Shadow and looked down at the fallen hedgehog.

"Pfft, pathetic, just goes to show how much you depend on your powers" The commander called for two of his soldiers to come and soon enough Shadow was being carried down the hall towards the cell blocks. The black hedgehog looked up saw all the different cells on either side of the corridor. They all had iron bars separating the cells from freedom. At the very end of the corridor was a cell that was different. It had two sets of iron bars and in the corner stood what looked like a kennel. It was triangular in shape, and fixed in the corner. Above the kennel was small, square, barred window. Apart from that, the cell was empty. Shadow took one look at the cell and looked disgusted. _You have got to be kidding me. I'm not some animal. Well... not that kind._ Shadow was dropped in the cell and then left alone. The hedgehog got to his feet and stood there for a while, pondering on what the commander had in for him next. He turned around and looked out of the cell and down the corridor. Silence. _Am I the only one here?_ He slid his finger over the collar and wondered how it was fixed on. He couldn't feel a released key so it must be magnetic and can only be opened by remote. Shadow groaned and went over to the kennel. He hopped on top and looked out the window. There wasn't much of anything outside except sand. The black hedgehog sighed, hopped down from the top of the kennel and went inside. At least here he could get some privacy. It wasn't very big, but was big enough for the small hedgehog. Curling up in the far corner of the kennel, the black hedgehog let out a loud yawn, and soon fell asleep. What a day he'd had, first he loses his best friend, and then gets captured by G.U.N, get's the life kicked out of him, and ends up sleeping in a cell that looks like it was designed for an animal.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, Charlie here,**

**Over the past year I have been receiving reviews for fanfics that I have yet to complete, many of them asking me to continue writing the story. I would gladly finish them if I remembered where they were all going. A few months ago, the motherboard of my laptop broke, and so I was without a laptop for a good 5 months before it was finally fixed. However, this resulted in almost all my documents being deleted. Everything else was still there except my documents. Nothing important was gone but all the fanfic plans that I hadn't saved on my ipad had gone. This means that I have no idea what I was going to do with the fanfics that I had plans for. Unfortunately, I will not be able to complete the following fanfics for a number of reasons:**

**1. I'm in my last year of college and it is a very important year so I need to focus on my studies.**

**2. I have lost inspiration for them and they no longer interest me.**

**3. I want to focus on two fanfics maximum.**

**4. My friends and I are setting up a YouTube channel called Ex Quest Cosplay and we are going to be making and uploading cosplay sketchs, shorts and music videos, as well as a trailer for a fanfic I am co-writing called Persecution. That will be up soon. **

**These videos will give me experience and will help when it comes to starting University. I want to be a film director, so I need to get in some practice.**

**For these reasons I will not be continuing the following fanfics:**

**- There Is No Love Here**

**- It's All A Game**

**- Life Can Do Terrible Things**

**- 100 Theme iPod Challenge**

**- What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?**

**I apologise for letting you guys down with the discontinuation of the fanfics listed above. **

**Death of Death will be updated soon, stay tuned if you're reading that. **


End file.
